


Fogginess

by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)



Series: Poetry lifes [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poetry, teen years suck sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore
Summary: when mental illness creeps up on you.
Series: Poetry lifes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899
Kudos: 1





	Fogginess

The fog, it’s out to get you.  
For its not fog.  
It’s your demons  
Following  
Listing  
Watching  
Until you feel the least bit vulnerable.  
But by then they’ve already grabbed you.  
And there is No Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are cool  
> -RM


End file.
